Marital conflict has a well-established relationship with many aspects of parent-child relations. There is some evidence that this link is stronger for fathers than for mothers. The moderating effect of ethnicity is another potentially important element, but one rarely examined in the existing literature. Therefore, the objective of this research proposal is to extend current understanding of the link between marital conflict and parenting by including parent gender and ethnicity as moderating variables, as well as examining interactions between parent gender and ethnicity. The current project examines these factors at two time points, one year apart, in an ethnically diverse sample of 112 families with 9- and 10-year-old children. Data will be collected via parent self-report, child report, and ratings of triadic family discussions by trained observers. Data analysis will include multiple regression analyses and structural equation modeling.